Removing the heat generated by a light source is important to extend the life and keep the light fixture functioning properly. This is typically accomplished by using a heat sink. As downlight fixtures are sometimes mounted within walls or ceilings, they need to fit into small and sometimes confined spaces. In addition, the downlight fixture may need to be adjusted to tilt the light source to project the light beam in a direction at an angle to its mounting surface. When tilting the light source, however, the space limitations may limit the amount the light source may be tilted. In addition, when the light source is tilted, a user may be required to use a variety of tools to tilt the light source. An adjustable assembly with a heatsink for an adjustable downlight that can be tilted along with the light source in a simple manner and allows an operator to adjust the downlight without tools would be a benefit.